The present invention relates to epoxy-amine based curable compositions.
Often the amine which is used as the curing agent for epoxy resin based curable compositions has a viscosity which is substantially lower than that of the epoxy resin. This typically causes problems at the time of formulating the composition since the disparities in viscosity make mixing of the two components extermely difficult. Attempts to address this problem by thickening the amine have met with little success since the art-recognized thickening agents utilized such as fumed silica, clay, and cellulosic materials detrimentally affect the physical properties of the curable composition. There is a need, therefore, for a way to equalize the viscosities of such two component curable compositions without detrimentally affecting the physical properties of the final cured composition.